


P is for Pecattiphilia

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Kurt Wagner, Demon Pietro Maximoff, Incubus Pietro Maximoff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Priest Kurt Wagner, Religion, Riding, Sins, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Kurt never thought that there'd ever be a demon in his house, much less an incubus. But maybe all the stories he's heard about demons are wrong. Either way, it won't stop him from wanting it.Pecattiphilia - Sexual arousal from preforming an act believed to be sinful.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: A-Z Kink List [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 19





	P is for Pecattiphilia

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my first idea for this kink. But hey, I think it worked out pretty well.
> 
> We hope you like this one. Enjoy

Kurt bolted upright in his bed. What was that sound? Well, whatever it was, it had woken Kurt up. He looked around the room, trying in vain to get his eyes to adjust to the dark quicker than was possible. Instead, he focused on where the only light shone into the room from outside. The dim glow of moonlight was welcoming, even though it didn’t do much. The curtains blew back and forth gently as a short gust of wind entered through the window. When had he opened it? Kurt rubbed at his eyes. He’d probably opened it before he’d gone to bed; he’d probably just imagined the noise that had woken him in the first place.

_Smash!_

Kurt’s eyes darted in the direction of the loud noise. Something had shattered…how? The noise came again. This time closer to the window. A deep rumbling chuckle from somewhere inside the darkness just beyond Kurt’s sight. It sounded dark, like whoever or whatever made the noise had put some sort of malicious intent behind it. It sounded _evil._ And that’s when Kurt saw it. Something shining in the moonlight, cutting through the darkness to let itself be known. Kurt squinted, trying to make out what it was. It was something solid, curled, and white. Then it moved forward, only to reveal something of the same shape a few inches to the right of it and- Oh God. Were they horns?

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly. If he had thought right about what was happening, and there really was a demon in his house, then surely God would listen to him and help him. He clasped his hands together, beginning to whisper prayers and silently pleading that when he opened his eyes, it would be gone. Behind the soft words of the prayer in his ears, Kurt heard the evil laughter again. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and was met with a toothy grin from the thing he’d wanted to rid of. Kurt looked over at the crucifix above his doorway. The demon seemed to notice where his eyes had gone, following his gaze, and letting out what he could only describe as a giggle.

“You’re kidding, right? Jesus fucking Christ, you don’t really believe that that piece of wood will save you from me, do you?”, it laughed, voice dripping with disappointment. “God, you people are stupid. Who the hell told you that it would work, huh? Another priest, Father? Was it?” It’s eyes glistened dangerously. Kurt was speechless because the demon was right. It wasn’t working. Ever since he was a child he’d heard of demons and demonic presences and how to protect yourself from one of them. And now it seemed that there wasn’t anything to protect him.

“What are you doing here and what do you want with me?”, Kurt’s voice came out shakier than he would’ve liked and he was almost certain that it knew that too. He’d actually gathered up the courage to look at the creature when he spoke to it. As a child, he’d always imagined that a demon was much scarier than the one he was seeing now. The base of it’s horns disappeared into silvery hair. It’s eyes were unlike anything Kurt had ever seen. They were darker than the pitch black night outside his window and looking into them was hypnotising. Kurt remembered seeing it’s sharp fangs when it had spoken, and for some, strange reason, he felt a compelling urge to feel those fangs on his skin. He quickly shook that thought from his head. God, what was wrong with him? He shouldn’t even be talking to a demon, never mind having incredibly sinful thoughts about one. Kurt’s eyes drifted down to the rest of the demon’s body. It was strange; the creature didn’t have wings like Kurt was expecting it to, only a long white tail that ended in a spade that reminded Kurt a little too much of his own.

“I’m an incubus, looking for my next ‘lover’. I think you would be a perfect fit, Kurt Wagner”. The incubus looked down at him and smiled, moving closer to the bed, and wrapping his tail around Kurt’s arm, holding him there. Kurt made a startled noise, trying not to think too much about what the demon said. He didn’t want to know how it knew his name, but he was curious about one thing it said. “Lover? You’re an evil being, you wouldn’t know how to love”, Kurt spoke carefully, not wanting to anger the incubus. The demon gave him another wide grin. “My name is Peter, and I may be a demon, but evil seems like a harsh word for me, and saying it just makes you a hypocrite anyway”, he reached his hand out towards the nightstand, pointing one clawed finger at the Bible on it, “ you teach and preach about things in that little black book of yours that has been translated over and over so many times that most of the official meaning has probably been lost along with it and a lot of people in the world that have had that taught to them use it as an excuse to hate people for the way they live their lives. You could call that evil”. Kurt was left speechless again. It was true that some used religion as an excuse for their hatred, but…Kurt didn’t hate anyone. He never had and he never will. He took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the gorgeous creature in front of him. Oh God, this was a bad idea.

“I don’t hate anyone…I don’t hate you. I was only a little frightened, that’s all”, he took Peter’s outstretched hand in his own, bringing it up to his cheek, smiling, “let me prove to you that I don’t hate you”. He looked up at Peter who was smiling broadly. He was going to regret this, wasn’t he?

Peter wasted no time in removing his clothes, tearing away at them with his claws until he was left bare. Kurt raked his eyes down over the other’s body, cherishing the sight before him. Peter leaned forward and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. He could feel Kurt scrambling to get his pants off but never once letting go of his gaze. They broke apart when the need for air was too much and instead, Peter busied himself with attacking Kurt’s neck instead, biting and sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth, _marking._

“ _Ahh_ ” Kurt whined, feeling Peter’s fangs pierce his skin. It felt so good. Kurt tried his hardest to focus on the feeling of what Peter was doing to him but thoughts kept popping into his head. _This is so, so wrong. I can’t do this, it’s sinful. But why does knowing that make it better?_ The guilt of what he was doing made Kurt’s cheeks burn with embarrassment, but that feeling had shot straight down to his cock and by the time Peter had finished the line of bruises trailing down his neck and throat, Kurt was panting out for him to get the lube in the top drawer of the nightstand.

Peter dug the near empty bottle of lube out of the nightstand, dangling it between his thumb and index finger in front of Kurt’s face. “You’re not a holy man at all, are you Kurt?”, Peter laughed, watching with a smirk on his face as the other blushed at the implication. He gave the bottle to Kurt, waiting for him to squeeze some onto his palm and slick up his cock. Kurt gave him a concerned look, realising that Peter didn’t want him to bother with preparing him. “Don’t worry. I’m an incubus, remember? I’m always ready” Kurt just looked at him, letting out an unconvincing ‘alright’ before finally, finally starting to do what Peter wanted.

Peter crawled over Kurt, positioning the tip of the other man’s cock at his hole. He rapped his tail around Kurt’s thigh and willed himself to relax as he sunk down onto him. Kurt let out a quiet whine as he watched inch after inch of himself disappear into Peter’s willing body. He felt so good around him. The intense feeling of guilt was back, eating away at Kurt’s conscience. He felt himself swell inside of the incubus as he thought about it, blush still prominent on his cheeks.

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to hurt Peter, he told him to move. Peter grasped both of Kurt’s thigh, digging his claws into the soft flesh hard enough to draw blood as he began moving, sliding up and down and earning a loud moan from the other. “Oh fuck!”, Peter cried out as Kurt snapped his hips up to meet Peter’s downward thrusts. “Faster…harder…fuck. Please Kurt, oh God”, Peter was left a moaning mess as Kurt hit his prostate dead on with every thrust, drawing out louder and louder moans from the incubus. Of all the people he’d used to satisfy his hunger, Kurt had to be the best, and he never wanted it to stop, even though he was getting closer and closer to the edge; and judging by how sporadic the other man’s movements had become, he wasn’t too far behind.

Without much warning other than a low groan, Kurt came first, grabbing Peter’s hips and pulling him down flush to his hips; holding him there until he’d emptied himself into Peter completely. Peter bent down to kiss Kurt as he came not long after, the feeling of cum filling him up fueling his orgasm. When he finally had enough energy to get up, he got off of Kurt, rolling over beside him. They both lay there panting. Kurt felt himself smile. He would definitely be going to hell for this. But maybe, just maybe, he’d see Peter there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
